Hotaru Ita
Treasures are a thing of not only for men but also for us women especially when they're jewels but I wouldn't mind seeing you with jewelries and crushing that ahem, manly ahem. thinking of yours with this 'treasures'. '' -Hotaru responds to sexist comments'' Hotaru Ita (ほたる いた hotaru ita): ''Is a well-known prominent treasure Hunter is it's field, She is a talented fighter that is able to make use of the treasure she finds in her missions. She utilizes Requip. Before becoming a treasure Hunter, Hotaru was still able to use many kinds of weapon primarly those with blunt. She is also well known in this field and eventually dubbed as the '''Giantess' (ジャイアント Jaianto): Due to the nature of her magic and abilities but this isn't the only alias that she is well-known for with many of her weapons containing magical effects that she is able to manipulate she has gained many names with the use of many of this weapon which she has gotten through her travels and the treasures she seeked and found over the years. Appearance Is a gorgeous woman that has showcased a rather magnifying beauty through the hearts of men but because of the nature of her personality most of the men that first seeked her has...sort of, got scared they say. Not only is her beauty known for her but also her voluptuous body that seems to stand out from the rest catching the eye of men even from them that they don't know. Though she does give off a flitatious aura, Hotaru is a serious and well-reserved woman that keep her hands on herself. She is very well acquitted with the pains of falling in love and so she has stopped thinking about it and has focused on the jobs that she is taking. Hotaru has a long brown hair that reaches down to her middle back paired with purple eyes that gives alot of men a taste of that veronica theories but unlike the stories purple eyes are really nothing special except that they are very rare amongs the people. Fitted among her body is a tight chest shirt frilled with transparent tinted pink laces at the both ends accompanied with buttons that holds off most of her area. She combined with her usual shirt is paired with a Medium Purple held by a leather belt which is designed with a silver that is branded from her treasure hunter's guild name.' Personality History Magic and Abilities '''Requip (換装 Kansō), also known as Ex-quip,3 is a Caster Magicand a type of Spatial Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. The Collector (コレクター Korekutā): Is the type of Requip that Hotaru utilizes, Unlike most others that has Requip that is able to use variations of Weapons and Magic with the use of their main objects or weapon. Hotaru's is able to use many variations of weapon ranging from normal weapons to magical objects she is also able to manage it using different armors which are effective due to it's wide flexebility as with various armor containing many effects within the armor or the weapon. * As one of her spells and particularly her most used weapon and armor she is also very comfortable with this armor and weapon. It is commonly known as the Earth God's Armor (地球の神の鎧 Chikyū no kami no yoroi) which just like the name suggest use the variation of Earth as it's main weapon and primary element of attack, Paired with the Armor is a weapon that could be considered as the Earth God's Hammer '''(地球の神のハンマー Chikyū no kami no hanmā) Is one of the weapons she primarly utilizes. This weapon is primarly made of bronze but is said to have magical powers imbued to it but the original maker of the weapon is not known by many and Hotaru was able to find it in one of her expeditions which almost caused her life but was able to get back on track with the use of this weapon. The effect of the armor thought is to enlarge the body of the holder. It is not known why but one of the theories that Hotaru had suggested as to why is to take control of the weapon as along with her body the weapon enlarges with the user's wish but with the armor intact with the user the enlarging effect cannot be cancelled unless nullified. ** '''Earth Magic (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō) is a Caster Magic which utilizes the element of earth; It's one of the main magical element that is imbued with the weapon and armor, Along with the armor is a strong fabric that is able to withstand many magical attacks unless it is contained and has an amount of destructive but with Hotaru's durability not only with the armors but on her very body she is able to withstand attacks and keep her feet on ground with many of her abilities. Hotaru's Magic is then contained in the weapon which she uses to make spells but it is also showed that she is also able to use the magic without the use of her weapon but only when she is wearing the armor itself ** Giant (巨人ジヤイアント Jiyaianto) is a Caster Magic; Imbued within the armor is a magical component that is capable of turning her body that the same of a giant but only within reached height. *** Immense Strength '''When in this armor, Hotaru is shown to have destructive effects on her surrounding not only due to her gigantic form but also her magic and abilities when using this armor thought can be prevented with nullification and is practically useless in close-spaced. *** '''Immense Durability Thought, Easily preventable the armor and she herself has shown to be very able to indure damages ranging from physical to magical attacks. Trivia Category:Lala's Land Category:LalaMusika Females Category:Requip User